Episode 5220 (25th July 2019)
Synopsis Levi manages to get Maxine to see him in hospital, where he reveals that he knows that Maxine is faking her physical illness, and diagnoses her with Münchausen syndrome. Walter and Lisa discover Prince's feelings for Peri and convince him to ask her out, but Peri and Prince end up arguing. Sienna and Liberty make up, with some help from Maxine. Plot Tony spends all night trying to track down Harry. Diane tells him that he has to stop. Liberty advises Sienna to see a counsellor. Scott asks Levi to be his plus one to Damon and Maxine's wedding. He is unimpressed to see that Maxine still hasn't told Damon the truth. Liberty reminds Sienna that it's the first anniversary of Dirk's death and she ends up snapping at Sienna. Levi tells Scott that he'd love to be his plus one. Levi speaks into his recorder, saying that he just needs proof to expose Maxine. Tony is adamant that someone else has sent the text message and thinks that it could have been James. Diane advises Tony to go into the shower and sleep, but Tony tells Diane, in front of Breda, that Harry is his son and it's up to him to ensure that Harry is safe. Brody finds his and Damon's old plans from when they were younger about what they would do on their stag nights. Maxine refuses to speak to Levi, but Levi tells her that he's managed to find a new treatment and asks her to come by his office. Tom offers Prince his job back but Prince refuses. Walter overhears and gives Prince a Price Slice apron to Peri and Tom's amusement. Sienna gives Liberty a framed photo of Liberty and Dirk outside Savage's Emporium. Liberty is touched and accepts Sienna's apology. However, Liberty worries that Sienna could be taking someone else's children and tries to convince her to get the kids back properly. Tony confronts James and Breda orders them to The Dog in the Pond. Levi gives Maxine miracle pills that aren't even on the NHS, but have been approved by the FDA in the United States. He tries to get her to confess to making up the illness, but she takes the pills anyway. However, Maxine becomes distressed and leaves without her crutches. Damon is shocked to learn that Maxine has cancelled a pampering session for a hospital appointment. Maxine makes herself sick, wanting the pills out of her system. Levi tells Maxine that he gave Maxine mints. Maxine is furious for being lied to. Levi tells her that she has a serious factitious disorder - Münchausen's, for which there is no cure, but a long journey which begins with her being honest. He tells her that she is ill, but not in the way that everyone thinks. Lisa teases Prince over quitting Tom's Turtles. She guesses that it was over a girl and gets him to admit that he fell for someone but it's not been long since Lily died and didn't feel that he was ready for another relationship. Lisa tells Prince that Lily would probably want him to find happiness with another person. Walter tells Prince about how when his late wife, Gloria, was dying, she made him promise that if he found love with someone, that he wouldn't reject them for her sake. He advises Prince to take the chance if he has it. James tells Tony not to obsess and not see beyond his wild theories like James did, as Tony is better than him. Tony is still convinced that someone is playing games so Breda slaps him. She tells him to see sense and that he's neglecting his three children. Tony feels like he's failed everyone and Mercedes feels guilty. Breda comforts him and assures him that he's not a terrible father. Maxine tells Liberty about her appointment and tells her that what she has been told may be the final straw. Maxine tells Liberty to make things up with Sienna as she and Mitzeee would fight all the time. Walter tells Prince that he thinks that he's ready to work the register. Peri walks in and Prince backs out, and Lisa and Walter realise that Peri is the girl that Prince likes. Prince tries to apologise to Peri but they end up arguing. Maxine tells Minnie about being a "special" poorly and realises that she needs to tell him the truth. Liberty tells Sienna that she'll come with her and Sienna is overjoyed. Maxine prepares to tell Damon the truth but backs out at the last moment and lies that they found a tumour on her spine, and she only has six months left to live. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019